Imposter
by Film Reviewer
Summary: "What do you want, Potter?" Draco said sarcastically, but Potter's grin became even wider. "I am your companion. You're in love with me. "


Hello people!

Disclaimer: i own nouthing  
So and now I hope you enjoy! Read & Review please:

The Imposter - The Juggler

He arrived during dinner, so everyone looked at him. He was great. His head towered over the younger students, he shoved between some round. He was also very pretty, had piercing blue eyes and sandy blond hair, which casually played around his ears. He went directly to the teacher's table, pausing only briefly to give Harry a warm smile as he walked past at the Gryffindor table. When he spoke softly with McGonagall stood up abruptly and this led him into the same room in which they had led Harry Triwizard Tournament.

Fifteen minutes later, just as Harry was about to leave the Great Hall, he was stopped by a frightened second graders, who handed him a note. After he had shown it to his friends, he made his way to the office, which he would always be regarded as Dumbledore, though it was now Headmistress McGonagall and Harry's eighth year. In the office, he met Professor McGonagall and the strange stranger. She looked very tense and threw the man frequently nervous glances to what Harry was immediately suspicious.

"Mr. Potter. Thank you for coming. I would like to introduce somebody to you-"

"Philipe Martin Moreau of third parties. It is my great honor to finally meet you, Harry, "interrupted the man McGonagall and placed a kiss on Harry's hand. This was blushing furiously and pulled his hand back. Philipe but just smiled and Harry had to admit that it was a beautiful smile . the man was older than him, but not overly so. then Harry would have appreciated him for twenty-five.

"Nice to meet you," Harry muttered, before he turned to McGonagall.

"Is there something, Professor?"

"Well yes, Mr. Potter - Harry, it seems, as is Mr. Moreau ... So you ..."

"My what, Professor?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"His FELLOW! Can you believe it, Draco? The whole time we thought that Potter just had bad luck with girls, but obviously he gets along with everything else still his own epic love story ... "Pansy babbled happily, but Draco was hardly notice a thing. There was a voice in his head, fury, which made it impossible for him to concentrate.

"That's impossible!" Draco exclaimed, interrupting the meaningless babble that Pansy gave out. These gaped at him.

"It's what?"

"This man is NOT Potter's companion. I do not know where you get this information here, but it is wrong. "

Pansy scowled.

"I got it directly from Seamus Finnigan, who shares a dormitory with Potter. His name is Philippe Moreau Martin the Third, he was at Beauxbatons, he is twenty-four, and Potters Companion "Pansy informed him smugly.

"He's lying!" Draco snapped.

"Finnigan would not lie to me. It is generally known that he wants to fuck me. "

"Then this just lying Moreau, because it is not Potter's companion."

Pansy stared at him.

"How can you know that?"

Draco gave her a dirty look, but did not answer. Instead, he rose and left the common room. He needed distance from the thoughts of mindless sluts that he may or may not have to get married in a few years. He passed the entrance hall to go outside with the intention to grab some fresh air and freizubekommen his head. Instead, he was confronted with a sight that made his blood boil.

Potter stood on the wall and the juggler by a companion leaned against him and whispered soft words into his ear. The worst part was that Draco saw Potter's eyes fluttered closed and a deep blush spread across his cheeks. Draco cleared his throat pointedly, what Potter prompting to open his eyes and his eyes fell directly on top of Draco.

"Really, Potter. This shows once again that your heroic behavior Muggle your education can not compensate. Please verbrüdere you where it does not have to see the rest of the student body. I think I feel sick. "

Potter blushed even more, before he turned and hurried out of the hall, Draco and Moreau are leaving. Draco looked at him, but the sound of Moreau's laughter brought him back to the present again.

"Dear Draco, that was pretty transparent from you. Jealousy is not an attractive trait, my boy. "

"What are you doing here? You know that he's not your mate! And how do you even know my name? "Draco hissed, glaring menacingly at the others, which has been acknowledged by the older man, but only with a smile.

"Oh Draco, there are not many people who do not know your name. And in case you can not remember: We have met before. And what I do is obvious, I think. I Bandele with one of the wealthiest and most powerful magician living after his true companion obviously does not claim to him. "

Draco growled and pulled out his wand, but Philipe only ridiculed him. "Oh yes. Very threatening, Draco, but be careful. You do not want to be caught, as you attack fellow Harry Potter, right? Happened to me was that, according to your probation any offensive spells are forbidden. "

Draco let out a wild scream, and it cost him all his mastery, not to beat this arrogant bastard in the face. He wondered suddenly whether Weasley felt as if Draco teased against him.

"I will not let you do to him!"

"You can not stop me. Until next time, Draco. There's a Gryffindor, it is important to seduce, "cried Philippe, before he walked in the same direction, had disappeared in the earlier Potter.

Draco was boiling with rage back. He did not want to stay out longer, but kill that Moreau-bum. It was bad enough that he claimed to be Harry Potter's companion, but it was Draco inconceivable that he apparently knew about him.

Draco had Moreau stopped, but he was unsure how to do that. There was no way to prove a connection until it was rejected. If Harry Moreau reject this and would not die, that would be a proof of its falsehood. And cheering except the man Veritaserum, there was no other way. Not that Draco would have a problem with it, to put the others on drugs, but he was on probation. No one would believe him.

But maybe there was still someone. Someone who was smart and Harry protected, wherever he could. When one of Harry's friends would conduct the survey, no one would question it. Granger was smart enough to put aside their dislike for Draco and find out the truth for Harry. Draco was sure that she was the most trusted of all. He turned on his heel, finally left the hall and made his way to the library.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione sat in a deserted corner in the back of the library. Draco had no trouble finding them. Everyone knew that it worked back there as they anblaffte anyone who dared even the slightest noise in their area to make. It was widely known that the approaching's NEWT Granger drove to their limits. On the table are various texts were spread in front of her and she wrote wildly as she looked from one to the other book. She did not even look up when Draco slid into the chair across from her.

"Granger," Draco said firmly, but not too loud.

She jumped up and looked at him with wide eyes. He noticed how she looked around, probably realized that she was alone and then put his hand around her wand.

"Seriously, Granger. I'm on probation and will hardly a war heroine fight in a bloody library. "One thing that loved Draco Granger alike and was hated her mind. And although most were skeptical, Granger recognized the truth in his statement, without to think of the past years that they knew each other.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Your reluctance in her voice was unmistakable, and Draco wondered if he had not assessed their objectivity but wrong., But he absolutely had to do something, so he said.

"This man, Martin Philippe Moreau of third parties. He's lying. He is not Potter's companion. "He knew that she already suspected the stranger, for instead of being surprised, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously together.

"What do you know about that?" She asked accusingly, making Draco felt attacked. Could not even help himself without being accused of it?

"I know he's lying, what proof do you need more?"

"Are you involved in it? Is this some trick of yours? "

"No, of course not! But I know that he is lying and you have to prove it, so Potter can tell him that he should disappear, "Draco exclaimed.

"I'm not sure if I should believe you. I admit that I have wondered about Philipe and perhaps you've noticed that! Are you hoping that Harry rejects him so he has to live with the guilt of Philipes death? "

"Of course not! Look, you said yourself that you suspect him. And as a true friend you would go make sure he's telling the truth. I'm just trying to help! "

"And that's exactly the point, Malfoy. You never help. That being said, it is not possible that you know if he's lying. No one can tell, except for the addition of real Veela itself Ge-"Granger paused, her eyes widened. Hurry Draco shook his head and stumbled away from her.

"Draco, are you-? Harry is your companion? "She asked gently. Draco did not like how they are now looking at him. Her gaze was gentle and compassionate and all her doubts were swept away. Draco growled at her.

"Moreau lying. Prove it, so Potter can move forward in his life. "

"I'll do anything, before you did not answer my question."

Draco sighed and fell back against the chair, Granger. "Yes, but I did not intend to pursue, so calm down. You can never lose a word about it. "

"Why do not you want to pursue?"

Draco rolled because of all the stupid questions with the eyes. "Promise me of your honor as a Gryffindor, you'll never tell anyone about it."

"Of course I will not tell anyone anything! You will not die if you do not acknowledge Harry as your companions? "

Draco sighed as he had obviously suffered the Spanish Inquisition, to persuade Granger to help her friend.

"Granger, I suppose, that you have researched about Veela." He continued, as she nodded. "Then you will know that they received a vision to get a glimpse of their future companions. Actually, if they reach the age of fifteen. then they must find such person and perform a bond before her thirtieth birthday., if they are not linked to the date they will die. What you might not realize is that I still marry someone and a can testify to inherit, even if I'm not with my companions together. And that's what I'll do before I die too. "

"Wait, so you would prefer to thirty die than be with Harry?" Her voice sounded incredulous and you looked at her, that she even knew herself how stupid it sounded.

"No, you silly girl. I would prefer to live until I'm thirty and then die within seven days. As you know, a Veela dies, if it is rejected by her mate. "

"So you think that Harry would you refuse? He would never just leave you so die! "

"But I do not want it this way!" Draco shouted, before he remembered that he was in a library. Granger's eyes widened in surprise, and Draco knew that he had divulged more about himself than he wanted.

"So you're really in love with him, but still you behave always so vile. I do not understand why you have not changed, as you have recognized the truth. "

"Oh, never use your brain, Granger, I know the truth already, since I'm fifteen. Only a few months after the Dark Lord had returned again and my father kept him allegiance. Had I announced that Potter is my partner would I have been killed or even worse -. they had used me to get to Potter " Draco shuddered at the thought. "And if I had changed my behavior, I would have been considered a traitor or a spy., Or both. And then I would have died anyway."

"Oh. That makes sense. But then why are you now still in common? "

Draco sighed and ran a hand over his face, not caring how it looked just unmalfoyhaft. He looked back at Granger, who intensively studied him as if he were a puzzle that she was trying to solve.

"Remember to the sixth year, Granger? As you will soon haywire because Weasley, because he was only concerned with this shrill Gryffindor? "Granger growled at the memory, but nodded.

"Then you know how it is when you have found someone who is perfect, but one can never have. The fact that under slightly different circumstances, perhaps it could have been together. We know that you would be much better than any other for him, but must accept that it will never happen. "

Granger slapped her hand over her mouth as their eyes met, and he knew that he looked pretty miserable. He had never talked about it, not a word he had ever mentioned the dirty truth, after his father had commanded him to be silent about it.

"I live with it for years now. Sometimes I hate him because he makes me love him so much. Mostly I hate him because he hates me. I hate him because he will continue to come and find a nice witch, with whom he can start the family he craves. "

"Hermione, are you back there?"

At the sound of Harry's voice Draco whirled around. He was still far away to recognize only the wild black crested, Draco could see through the bookshelves. He turned back to Hermione whispered, her haunting words in his ear and hurried away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione looked neither to when Harry reached their table, yet she answered. Draco Malfoy's words still echoed in her ears.

"But the worst is that I love him more than I hate him. I love him so much that I wish him a witch and a Kneazle children or as a pet, just so he can be happy. So get rid of these Moreau. "

"Hermione! Hermione, "Harry's hand on her shoulders pulled Hermione from her thoughts., You did not know what to make of Malfoy, but one thing she was sure. Moreau had to go and they already knew who could help her.

"I need to speak with Professor McGonagall."

She had to leave the library long ago, before Harry caught.

"Hermione, wait! I need to talk to you. "

Hermione slowed her pace and turned to her best friend. His eyes were worried and his lips were pressed together into a thin line.

"What is it, Harry?"

"I-I'm not sure if I should believe Philipe. Is there any way to prove it? I do not know, it just feels wrong, you know? "

Hermione smiled at her friend. Harry was much more intimate sheep than people were confident him.

"I know, Harry. That's why we go to McGonagall. "

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry was nervous. He was still sitting with Philipe and Hermione in the principal office. Professor McGonagall had just handed over the tea enriched with Veritaserum Philipe. She had ordered him to come to discuss something about the binding ritual that was planned in two months. Anyway, thought Philipe das. The three watched as he sipped his tea and his eyes veiled immediately.

"What," he began to wonder when he realized how the Veritaserum reached his bloodstream, but McGonagall came straight to the point.

"What is your name?"

"Philipe Martin Moreau of third parties."

"Harry James Potter is your companion?"

"Yes."

Harry drew in a sharp breath. That was such a small word mean so much fraud.

"Why do you come here then here and pretend to be his companion, if you are not?"

"I knew that no one would challenge me."

"Why did you believe that?"

"I learned that Harry Potter's true companion would not come to him. So I decided instead to take a chance. "

"My true companion," asked Harry, but Hermione called him to rest.

"How did you learn that his true companion would not show up in?" Hermione asked

"A few years ago I overheard him and his father when they talked about it. They called no name, but it was not hard to figure it out. "

"Who is my companion?" Harry asked, blinking stunned when Hermione cast a Silencio on Philipe, so Harry looked just like his lips were moving. He turned to his girlfriend.

"Why did you do that?"

Hermione sucked in her shoulders as she also felt McGonagall's eye. "Yes, Miss Granger. Why do you not want us to know who is Harry's companion? "

Hermione fell under the gaze of the two collapsed and eventually began to tell.

"I already know who it is. He came to me and said that Moreau is lying and I have to prove it absolutely. I promised him not to tell who he is. "

"When was that?" Harry asked. He wanted to know how long Hermione already had secrets from him.

"Today. He came to me when I was in the library. "

"Who is it?" He asked, could just hold so from screaming. He had a partner, someone who was perfect for him. Someone who was not a complete moron like Philipe.

"I have said that I keep to myself, Harry. I'm sorry! "

"Why would he want to keep it a secret? Are you saying that my own soul mate does not want me? "Harry felt his whole world collapse on itself. He had a soul mate with whom he could spend his life and start a family, but this was not it.

"No, Harry. He thinks that you would reject it. "

"I would never-"

"I know, Harry. That's what I told him, but he does not want it that way. He wants you're happy with someone with whom you want to be together. "

"What if I want to be with him? Should not I decide? "

"You should know that, Harry, but if you decide against it, then he dies." Hermione looked at him with wide eyes apologetic. Harry sighed and turned to Professor McGonagall, who had hitherto silently listening to their discussion.

"Are we done? I want to lie down for a bit. "

"Of course. I will notify the Aurors, so that they can take with Mr. Moreau. "

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry was sitting with Ron in the common room together. Hermione had fled to her dormitory when Harry had refused to talk to her. He knew that it was not really their fault. He did not think she broke a promise, but Harry wanted nothing more than to know the truth.

"Think about it, buddy. You will definitely want to tell the guy what happened to Moreau, right? Just wait until they go out and follow it under your cloak. "

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco sat in the library crooked and bent over a book. Not that he would admit to sit somewhere crooked. He was to read only before, because the conversation with him not Granger went out of his head. He had pushed the thought of his companions for years in the back of his head. He loved and hated him alternately and simultaneously trying desperately to hide his feelings. Never had he tried to put into words, but now, as he had done it, Harry did not go out of his head.

He discovered a whole new things to Harry, he liked the he had never thought of, and he gradually became insane. That said, at least the relief he felt when he saw him coming to Granger. He had to actually be mad if he preferred his own company even their thoughts. She came to his table carefully, as if he were a wild animal from which they expected it attacked them.

"Malfoy," she said, and turned toward him., You looked at his hunched posture, causing him to sit up.

"Granger. Nice to see you again so soon. "

"I thought you should know that we have administered Moreau Veritaserum and he then admitted that he had lied. He said that he has overheard you and your father years ago and then found out that it's Harry. "

"Did he say my name?" Draco asked with a mixture of fear and excitement that he could finally get a response from Potter, but Granger shook his head.

"He wanted to, but I have proven it with the silencing charm. Harry knows that his partner at Hogwarts, and that I know who it is. Are you sure that you do not want you approach it? He might surprise you. "

"Yes, he could surprise me with how quickly he would hex me. I'm glad to hear that the juggler is gone. Keep it to yourself and have a nice day. "Draco stood up, grabbed his bag and hurriedly left the library. He did not stay there and listen to Granger's list of reasons why Draco simply" should be honest. "

Just as Draco rushed through the corridors, it was no wonder that he did not hear the steps behind him. He did not even have a chance to steady himself as someone gave him a shove so that he landed on the ground. He struggled to free himself, but it ended with both of his arms were pinned above his head and his assailant was in the rider seat to him. Draco struggled on until he gradually felt pretty stupid and finally looked up.

Wide-open green eyes behind glasses clumsy, disheveled black hair and a huge smile. Harry looked down at him.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco said sarcastically, but Potter's grin became even wider.

"I am your companion. You're in love with me. "

Draco wanted to deny it, but the Veela in him would not allow it. Not if his partner was right here, so incredibly good smell and smiled down at him. He could not lie to himself, instead he sighed heavily and popped his head on the ground.

"You do not even deny it?" Harry asked in surprise.

"There is nothing to deny. I do not know why you can not just leave it at that. "

"Draco."

"I had no intention of ever going to bother you with it."

"Draco."

"I would have had a short but full life."

"DRACO!"

"What, Potter? Do not you know that it's rude to interrupt people while they're talking? "Draco glared at Harry, but did not look at all as if he was sorry.

"Sorry, it's just-" He broke off, and Draco realized that Harry looked at him rather oddly. Harry leaned forward and shifted his weight on his hands as he leaned down. He was so close that Draco scratches could see Harry's glasses. Draco's eyes fluttered shut as Harry kissed him. was only grazed Harry's soft lips only very gently over Draco's, but soon they wanted more than the blonde returned the kiss. After an eternity with Harry pulled himself a warm smile back and said:

"I wanted to do ever since the third year."


End file.
